Bad
Bad by Michael Jackson is featured in Michael, the eleventh episode of Season Three. It is sung by the Dalton Academy Warblers and the New Directions, with solos from Artie, Blaine, Santana and Sebastian. The sing-off takes place because The Warblers copied the New Directions' idea of performing a Michael Jackson number for Regionals, and this way the New Directions can show the Warblers that they deserve to do Michael. Will suggests the Glee Club follow the saying "What Would Michael Jackson Do?" and take their pain to the street. After the song, Blaine jumps in front of Kurt when a slushie is thrown at him by Sebastian. Sebastian had added rock salt to the slushie in order to harm Kurt, instead he caused Blaine to get an eye injury. Lyrics Artie: Ah, your butt is mine Gonna take you right, ah Just show your face In broad daylight, ah I'm telling you On how I feel, ah Gonna hurt your mind Don't shoot to kill Shamone, shamone, Get on me all right... Sebastian (with Santana): Ah, I'm giving you On a count of three, ah (To show your stuff) (Or let it be) Ah, I'm telling you Just to watch your mouth, ah (I know your game) (What you're about) Ah, Blaine: But they say the sky's the limit And to me that's really true, ah But my friends, you have seen nothing Just wait 'til I get though Santana (New Directions and The Warblers): Because I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad) Come on, ah You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad) You know it, ah Uh, you know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad) Come on, you know Santana with New Directions and The Warblers: And the whole world has to answer right now Just to tell you once again who's bad Sebastian: Ah, ah, the word is out You're doin' wrong Gonna lock you up, Before too long, ah Artie with Blaine: Your lyin' eyes Gonna take you right (Artie: Ah) Artie: So listen up Artie with Santana: Don't make a fight, Your talk is cheap, You're not a man (Artie: Dah) You're throwin' stones To hide your hands (Artie: Ah) Blaine: But they say the sky's the limit And to me that's really true, ah But my friends, you have seen nothing Just wait 'til I get through Santana (New Directions and The Warblers): Because I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad) Come on You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad) You know it Uh, you know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad) Come on, you know Santana with New Directions and The Warblers: And the whole world has to answer right now Just to tell you once again who's bad Artie: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Blaine and Sebastian: Oh, woah, woah, woah, woah Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah Santana: Huuuuh Artie and Santana: Hwoah, woah, woah, woah, woah, yeah! Blaine: Ah, we can change the world tomorrow This could be a better place, dah If you don't like what I'm sayin' Then won't you slap my face Santana (New Directions and The Warblers): (with Blaine: Because I'm bad), I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad) Come on, ah You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know it, ah You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad) Come on, you know Woo! Woo! Woo! Santana with New Directions and The Warblers: And the whole world has to answer right now Just to tell you once again Santana (New Directions and The Warblers): You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know it, ah You know I'm bad, (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know, woo! Ah You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know it, you know, ah (Bad, bad, really, really bad) Santana with New Directions and The Warblers: And the whole world has to answer right now Just to tell you once again who's bad? Trivia * This is the first time a female sings with the Warblers, the second one being ''Tightrope''. *The cast said that this was the hardest dance to learn because there were so many kicks and punches involved. *The scene that leads up to this particular musical number directly references the bookends from the original music video. Errors *When the song was starting, Kurt was not seen, but in another shot he was seen and this error was repeated multiple times during the song. Gallery 311GLEE_michael4.jpg|Mike, Puck, Artie, Quinn, Rachel and Tina BadGlee.png glee-bad-slushied.jpg BadArtie.jpg BadBlaine.jpg BadSantana.jpg 260417034_640.jpg glee-michael-jackson-tribute-05.jpg imagesCAIMES7F.jpg Kick.gif Tumblr lyp26dfEOQ1qlu4n6o1 500.gif imagesCAU9EDY4.jpg Tumblr m61a2zcKvh1r72v401.gif Sebartie mj bad1.gif SebastianSmytheBad.gif Bad111.png GLEEBAD.jpg|Sebastian being all sassy BLAND.gif Bad 100.jpg tumblr lyr0a6VZvT1qat4jdo1 500.gif tumblr lyq0esdpiu1qlz0t5o3 r1 250.gif tumblr lyq0esdpiu1qlz0t5o2 r1 250.gif tumblr lyq0esdpiu1qlz0t5o1 r1 500.gif tumblr lypy72hyCI1qd9xgco2 400.gif tumblr lypy72hyCI1qd9xgco1 400.gif tumblr lypqkncJy41qa93lwo1 500.gif tumblr lypa00PepP1qb8p29o1 500.gif tumblr lyp908r7Gq1r9ho1uo1 500.gif tumblr lyp6xkR9Yj1qclplbo4 250.gif tumblr lyp6vt6s231qfh37ho6 r1 250.gif tumblr lyzvmlq1ZY1rn7mnzo2 250.gif bad song.png Tumblr muspk3yhl41ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr muspk3yhl41ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr muspk3yhl41ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr muspk3yhl41ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr muspk3yhl41ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr muspk3yhl41ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr muspk3yhl41ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr muspk3yhl41ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr nj12oefz4b1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Songs sung by Sebastian Smythe Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three